


Not A Guest

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Coda, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Just a short little fluffy ending to Buddie 3x11  interactions
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 240





	Not A Guest

Everyone had left Eddies and Buck was still there helping clean up. Eddie insisted everyone leave and let him clean up. Eddie was in the kitchen cleaning up and Buck came in after.

“Chris is asleep.” Buck smiled.

“How many chapters did you read him? You were gone awhile.” Eddie said.

“2.”

Eddie shot Buck a look.

“Ok fine 4.” Buck admitted.

Eddie laughed and shook his head. “He’s got you wrapped around his finger.”

“So um I need to admit something. I might have insinuated that we are together to Maddie.” Buck bit his lip.

“That’s not so bad. I don’t think we need to hide this anymore. What did you say?”

Eddie smiled as he put his hands on Bucks waist pulling him closer.

“I said that I’m not really a guest here.” Buck blushed.

“You aren’t really. How about we tell people that we’re together then you move in for real. You’re already here like 95% of the time you only go home to check on your place or get something you need.” Eddie grinned.

“You really want me to move in?” Buck said fluttering his eyelashes.

“More than anything.” Eddie said before connecting their lips for a soft kiss.


End file.
